1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flexible image display device is a device in which a display part is formed on a flexible substrate to add flexibility thereto, and has a very useful advantage of being able to be used by bending a shape thereof as necessary.
Meanwhile, recently, almost all display devices tend to be configured to be operated by a touch operation of a user. For this, the flexible image display device is provided with a flexible touch panel capable of being flexibly bent, similar to a main body.
However, since a wiring layer made of a conductive material such as indium-tin-oxide (ITO) is formed in the flexible touch panel, there have been a lot of cases of cracks occurring in the wiring layer during an operation of bending the flexible touch panel.
That is, when bending the flexible image display device, there have frequently been cases of cracks occurring due to the wiring layer of the touch screen panel having a relatively low flexibility such that it could not stand a deformation thereof.
Thereby, in severe cases, the wiring layer is broken, resulting in a driving failure. Therefore, in order to prevent an occurrence of failure in a product, measures to resolve the above-described problem are required.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-0120510 discloses a flexible substrate, a flexible image display device, and a method of manufacturing the same, however, it did not suggest an alternative idea to solve the above-described problems.